


噩梦

by LittleDamara



Category: Marrowbone (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Father/Son Incest, M/M, 父子乱伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 杰克一直不明白为什么母亲不离开那个他们称为父亲的男人。
Relationships: Fairbairn Marrowbone/Jack Marrowbone, 费尔贝恩/杰克
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	噩梦

杰克一直不明白为什么母亲不离开那个他们称为父亲的男人。  
在杰克十岁的时候，简已经帮母亲分担一部分家务，杰克则负责在外出的时候照顾好比利，帮杂货店一些跑腿的忙来赚零花钱。费尔贝恩回家后只顾关在房里睡觉，一身酒气，泥脚印把家里的地板踩得七零八落。杰克希望母亲不要管那个男人，最好把房间锁起来，把钥匙丢掉。但母亲总会打理好一切后，进入房间。杰克在楼梯口坐着，听着房间里的争吵声，家具碰撞的声音。简和比利在楼下厨房，他们从不在父亲回家后经过二楼的房间。杰克也不想，但他想确保母亲没事。  
一般都是费尔贝恩先出来，脸颊发红，气喘吁吁。他第一眼看到杰克，凶狠地刮他一眼，看他像看个杂种。  
“滚开。”这是费尔贝恩最常对杰克说的话，朝他踢一脚，或者推他后背。  
杰克问过母亲这样的问题。母亲的回答模样令杰克不解又失望，她总会陷入回忆般深情地说他们的父亲曾是个温柔的人，是失业和酒精害了他。  
杰克问多几次就不再问了。  
当杰克十五岁时，他在一个暴雨夜醒来，听到简在楼下哭。他冲下楼，把第一眼看到的威胁从简身上推开——一道闪电下来，他才发现是他们的父亲。费尔贝恩浑身雨水，酒臭加上某种腥味，正因为被杰克推开这件事而有些疑惑地呆在门边。杰克立刻蹲下，简缩进他的怀里，母亲抱着萨姆出来，比利高举着灯站在楼梯上。杰克看着父亲那张脸在黄色的光里融化般微笑，眼睛盯着他，有种佩服的意味。然后，他推开大门，走进黑色的暴风雨。  
费尔贝恩离家出走了一个礼拜，除了母亲，没有一个人想他。而在这一星期的最后那天，杰克被一阵热流击倒，在简的面前昏过去。他醒在床上，母亲坐在他身边，说医生刚离开，父亲回来过，留下一笔钱，还一下子付清了医药费。  
“医生说这是正常情况，因为欧米伽的分化成果。”母亲的眼神在灯下晃悠不定，看不出是喜悦还是担心。“天哪，多么美好的性别。”她最后赞美道。  
第二天费尔贝恩又回来了。他看起来很正常，没喝醉没吵架，外衣带有泥土的腥味。他坐在一楼客厅，盯着躲在厨房的简。比利陪着简，费尔贝恩也没打算进去。他抱起摇篮里的萨姆，心情好地逗他开心，唱以前会唱给杰克听的童谣。最后他上楼，走进杰克房间，看笑话般盯着床上的男孩。  
“你母亲都跟我说了。”费尔贝恩这么讲。杰克看着他，都快忘记他平静说话的模样。  
“我会离开一会儿，可能几天，可能几个礼拜。你要照顾好家里人。”  
杰克没应他。  
费尔贝恩笑笑，他猛吸鼻子，像是捕捉到房间里微弱的某种香气，满足地闭上眼。他这样令杰克感到胃寒，不过很快母亲跟着进来，似乎什么都没察觉般站着。她一直站到费尔贝恩出去。  
下一次费尔贝恩又带回一大笔钱，吓坏一家人。邻里传闻费尔贝恩是出去船上打工了，或者偷了哪里的东西典当。杰克希望他能相信那些人说的话，在他帮母亲整理的时候，看到几张纸币被血染上颜色。母亲没有过问钱的来历，简和比利从不和父亲说话，萨姆又太小，所以杰克终于在他下一次在屋子里见到费尔贝恩后问钱是怎么来的。  
他们独处时费尔贝恩总会猛吸空气，像饥饿的人踏进厨房时下意识做的那样。尽管母亲为费尔贝恩说了很多好话，但杰克从有记忆起就没喜欢过他的父亲，即便现在对方难得露出关怀的神情看着他，颇有耐心地等着杰克抛出那个问题，然后又轻描淡写地将它忽略过去。  
“这不是你应该担心的。”费尔贝恩这么说。“你母亲需要这笔钱，你也需要，我们都需要。”  
杰克把钱扔到费尔贝恩脸上。在这个家里，母亲对费尔贝恩顺从，简害怕费尔贝恩，比利讨厌他，由于他还太小，只能避开，杰克是唯一一个能正面对抗费尔贝恩的人，就算他分化为欧米伽，依旧是家里的大儿子，足以威胁到父权家庭中一家之主的地位。  
钱从费尔贝恩脸上滑落，飘到地上，费尔贝恩只是笑笑，耸耸肩。他处之泰然的模样让杰克感到内心挫败，可下一秒，费尔贝恩快步上前，用力卡住杰克的脖子，把他撞到墙上。杰克惊叫的声音掐灭在喉咙里，脸在父亲的力量下灼烧。  
“你要学会感恩，小混蛋。”费尔贝恩凑近杰克的脸威胁道。“做好自己分内的事，比如……”他用空出的手摸向杰克的肚子，在感受那里胆怯紧张的颤抖后，从裤腰伸了进去。  
杰克推开他，跪在地上作呕。一旦被刺激到，尤其是阿尔法的气息尚在，杰克立刻感到一股热流从他肚子里淌下，令双腿间黏腻颤栗，那只手留在上面的触感加深。他厌恶这种会令他感到愉悦的感受，更厌恶这种感受是他父亲带来的。  
“不要多管闲事。”费尔贝恩在上头笑道。他走之前矮下身，近距离看着杰克的脸，拍拍他，再次深吸一口气。  
杰克闭上眼睛，尽可能里他父亲远一点。等他睁开，费尔贝恩不见了，只有简在门外担忧地看着他。杰克从未感到如此无能为力过。  
这次费尔贝恩离开了有一个月左右，回来时带着一个铁盒子。他把它交给孩子们的母亲，叫她找个地方藏好。杰克躺在房间的黑暗里，比利在一旁呼呼大睡。他希望简锁好房门，同时警惕着门口。他看着费尔贝恩的影子从过道上放大缩小，脚步声让他心头发震。那个男人又出去了。  
萨姆在几乎没有费尔贝恩的陪同下长大，快乐可爱。杰克想这是件好事。家里没有费尔贝恩的那股阴影覆盖，每个人心情都好了很多，母亲减少提起费尔贝恩的次数，简看起来不再忧郁，比利也不会成天怒气冲冲。他们在这种断断续续的快乐中度过了三年，杰克便18岁了。  
这一晚下着暴雨，母亲去探访远房姑妈不在家，杰克哄睡萨姆，比利和简在房间里玩着纸牌。突然一楼的大门被推开，倾盆大雨瞬间涌入屋内。大家都能察觉到危险。杰克把萨姆交给简，让他们呆在房里锁上门，他会处理好楼下的事。比利想跟着，被杰克推了回去，要他保护好简。在那一双双忧愁的目光里杰克要他们安静，便关上房门，冲下楼，正好看到费尔贝恩走到屋子的中央。  
费尔贝恩浑身散发难闻的气味，血腥气息尤其明显。他听到脚步声，朝楼梯抬头，发现杰克，露出掠夺的笑容。对视的一瞬间杰克后悔被他这么容易发现，他猛地往下跑，想跑过费尔贝恩的身边冲到屋外，找邻居帮忙。费尔贝恩搂住了他，在杰克回身挣扎的时候揍了他的脸，让他瞬间失去方向感。杰克倒在湿漉漉的地毯上，仰头找到大门，朝混乱的黑夜伸手，然后被往屋子的深处拖去。他虚弱地想抓住什么稳定身体，蹭到地面上的手臂再抬起来便有了红色的痕迹，并不是他的。也不是费尔贝恩。  
地下室门在杰克身后打开，费尔贝恩拽紧杰克的脚踝，把他扔进里面。  
下坠的颠簸过去，杰克陷入一阵猛烈巨大的疼痛里眩晕着。他的鼻腔里有新鲜的血的味道，舌头发麻，眼泪模糊的视线。恐惧感压在他身上，好像黑暗有了重量，令他透不过气。他的身体为此颤抖不已，又冷又热，另一种他从未尝试过的感受穿过他的身体，像被瀑布冲刷肚子，他便在呛人的血腥味中发情了。  
杰克反应身体发生了什么之后又惊又怕，但他疼得翻不过身，侧躺在冰冷的地面上，眼睁睁看着费尔贝恩站在楼梯上，那双眼睛亮着光。他打量着杰克，似乎在思考什么，但他很快又抬头，朝二楼的位置看去。没一会儿杰克便在暴风雨的呼啸分辨出简的尖叫和萨姆的哭喊。  
费尔贝恩朝杰克笑笑，把门关上。  
杰克在一片黑暗中大叫，用最难听的字眼咒骂费尔贝恩，为了能把他的注意力从二楼转移。他想冲上去，撞开门，厨房里的刀摆在那等着他去拿。可发情的身子没了力气，让他躺倒在地上被热潮一阵阵冲击。双腿之间深处的欧米伽性器官流出越来越多的温热体液，把裤子粘在他滚烫的皮肤上，就像汗让衬衣与他的后背前胸融为一体，空气过于香甜腻人。杰克感到羞愧，即便不想，眼泪也很容易地流出来，和汗混在一起滴在地上。他尽力留意楼上的动静，但这里太过于角落，关上门后什么都听不到，只有不断放大的自己的喘息和心跳。  
身体内空虚感越来越强，堆叠的性欲单方面折磨着杰克。他既燥热又难过，浑身敏感得令他在空气里都感到刺疼。等到他反应过来自己一直在念着阿尔法的名字时，他也无法停下对他的需求了。像在热水里面呛吸般痛苦，身体布满针扎感，腹部抖动，瘙痒难忍，钻进心窝般尖锐受苦。  
到了后面杰克几乎失去意识，他努力让自己仰躺，凭着记忆呼吸，昏过去又醒来，反反复复，被热浪折磨。门打开，带进一股清凉的风和熟悉又令杰克犯恶心的阿尔法气味，费尔贝恩的人影投在他身上，跟在后面的是简断断续续的哭声。  
直到费尔贝恩来到杰克眼前，杰克还是无法有多少回应。他的意识和身体遵循欧米伽的发情本能，顺从地挨近父亲，渴求又失神看着他。  
简的哭泣稍微唤醒他。杰克突然看清了面前是谁那样倒吸一口气，赶紧后退撑起自己。但费尔贝恩抓住他头发，把他拉到面前，用手抚摸他湿漉漉的脸蛋，欣赏那双水汪汪的绿眼睛，给他蹭上一些血的痕迹。  
“好孩子。”费尔贝恩捂住杰克的嘴巴，激动万分地俯下身，把杰克牢牢地压住。  
他进入年轻欧米伽的身体很顺利，毫无阻拦，享受到极致的紧致湿滑，让他的感知焕然一新。杰克的挣扎对他来说虚弱到可以忽视——只是在那丢脸地哼气，试图摆脱压着他的手，可他自己的双手还不是很急切地抱住费尔贝恩的肩膀，不想让阿尔法离开自己的洞哪怕一秒。费尔贝恩兴奋地舔过嘴唇，咬牙抵抗几乎要吞没他心智的欧米伽的身体甜蜜。他强奸自己的儿子，尝到性欲的禁果，这比任何一次的媾和都要过瘾，杰克既是儿子又是发情的欧米伽，既有血缘又如此厌恶他，费尔贝恩无论从那个角度都有解恨和炫耀地位的心理快感。之前他上楼把简找了出来，做了他这个父亲身份来说罪大恶极的事，正如他现在所做的。比利被他打晕，简缩在角落，萨姆抱着她一块大哭，暴风雨将他们的声音淹没，这栋屋子被费尔贝恩孤立于世界，仅仅属于他的。接着，费尔贝恩总算闻到那股气味浓郁起来，在地底下勾引他的心跳。他贪婪地追寻下去，打开通往欧米伽甜蜜之处的门，杰克在泄露的光里缩成一团，衣服贴在身上，背脊高耸颤抖，像是在向楼梯顶的阿尔法示弱。费尔贝恩发觉杰克比15岁的时候长高许多，但依旧没超过阿尔法父亲，力气也远远比不上他。这样的身体多么容易被按在冰冷的地板，被阿尔法父亲压开双腿，接纳毫无怜悯的充血跳动的阴茎，然后还要为此乱伦交合攀上接连不断的高潮，产生出极端的生理愉悦和剧烈的自我厌恶。  
就算杰克还没迷失在热浪里，欧米伽的放荡身体欢迎这里唯一的阿尔法，等着被一阵阵地带往高潮。那只手压得杰克下颚生疼，他瞪大眼睛，从热气氤氲和晃动中看到费尔贝恩逆光的笑容，影子加深他的脸部轮廓，像来到现实中的噩梦。  
父亲的力量几乎碾碎儿子。身体被极度满足，疲倦在消退的热潮猛然徒生，杰克的意识晃悠地跌入眩晕里，声音、气味和费尔贝恩笑着喘息的脸都远离了。  
杰克再次醒来，依旧身处地下室里，只穿着一件衬衣。头顶上总有声音，像永无止境的火车飞驰而过。他感到口渴，身体内余感阵阵，双腿间性器隐隐激动，期待什么般颤抖着。他尝到口腔里的血腥味，混合着阿尔法遗留的精液，四周空气皆是这股气味，像放了两三天没处理的肉。  
他听出是母亲在楼上哭，还有一些嘟囔的声音。暴风雨似乎早就停了。  
“……帮他度过发情时期……哈哈……他是我儿子，让别人碰他？”  
杰克看着费尔贝恩推开上方的门，让他在一小块光里无力地眯眼。他看到母亲苍白的面孔，简和比利和萨姆都不见了。费尔贝恩看起来对杰克的现状无动于衷，表现得和他毫无关系。母亲发现费尔贝恩没有阻拦，立即冲下楼梯，把杰克搂在怀里。杰克在母亲颤抖的双臂间失神发愣，看着费尔贝恩来到他跟前，那双鞋沾满泥垢，把地面踩得一团糟。  
“你看，他好的很。”男人说着点燃一支烟。  
母亲只顾用衣袖擦着杰克的脸，一边哭一边查看杰克身上能见的擦伤。费尔贝恩在一团烟雾里眯眼，似乎在想着什么。  
费尔贝恩从口袋里取出一沓钱，拍拍妻子的肩膀，要她拿去放好，而后对着杰克微笑。杰克避开视线，他拽紧母亲的衣袖，头埋在她肩膀里，用最大的力气想让她留下。母亲的确抱紧了他，但费尔贝恩走过来，扯着杰克的衣服把他拽出怀抱。杰克没法出声，也没力哭泣，阿尔法的气息压着他。母亲无法忍受这里，转身走了上去。  
身体减缓的热潮再次涌上，充满杰克的大脑。他被扔在地上，再次软成一滩烂泥，昏暗中听着费尔贝恩在他身后解开皮带，每一声都让他后背发紧，害怕又无法抑制地期待着。在费尔贝恩抓上杰克的脚踝，把他往后拉近，用一只手痴迷地揉捏欧米伽大腿根时，杰克突然回想到简看向橱窗里新裙子的神情，比利跳进溪河的背影，萨姆睡在他怀里时睫毛下根根分明的影子。他想回到那些时刻，留在那里。  
发情期过去后，杰克才知道期间母亲暂时把其他人带走了，屋子里只剩他和费尔贝恩。费尔贝恩把杰克锁在地下室，想要的时候才下去，肏他或者打他，抑或都有。大部分时间杰克被抛弃在寒冷的黑暗中，煎熬在自己身体发情的灼烧里，奄奄一息，无意识地哭泣。费尔贝恩为了不让他自慰——说这样是对身体的亵渎，离开前会绑住杰克的手，挂在根粗铁管上。如果费尔贝恩下来后发现杰克熬过那一阵，对他毫不热情，他便威胁，让杰克回想起当初他是如何一身雨水和血地出现在这，叫他最好在状态里。  
母亲把他从黑暗里解救出来，那也是三天后的事了。  
杰克醒在阳光里，简坐在他床边，忧愁地看着他，握住他的手。杰克发现自己手腕上的伤，瞬间甩开简，躲进被子。  
费尔贝恩一个月后再次出现。他把杰克堵进房间，锁上门。杰克站在原地，阳光照亮他，让他头发温暖，耳朵透着好看的颜色。这幅模样让人怀疑地下室的发情从未发生过。  
“好孩子。”费尔贝恩走近他，假装地搂住他的腰，拉近距离。杰克只是看着他的脸。  
“别找简的麻烦。”杰克安静地说，眼睛看向地面。  
费尔贝恩嘲笑杰克的自不量力。他为了提醒杰克没资格谈条件这一事实，在接下来的强奸中用皮带勒住欧米伽的脖子，直到杰克晕厥过去，留下的瘀伤半个月后才有好转，期间杰克无法大声说话，呼吸时还会伴随咳嗽——至少费尔贝恩没打算标记自己的儿子。  
一年后，费尔贝恩被抓，杰克当场指认。他们与费尔贝恩撇清关系，改回母亲马柔本的姓氏，离开了英国，去往遥远的另一个海边。  
母亲去世，杰克成为一家之主，有时会和简与比利起争执，对某些他不赞成的活动显得不耐烦，但总归还是温柔的人。如果他们隐藏身份直到杰克成年，可以避免被福利机构分开，永远地生活在这平静的镇郊。  
然后，一声枪响，一切都结束了。

END


End file.
